One Thing
by bykari
Summary: Liam broke it off with Danielle, because he loves his best friends sister. Will he have a chance? -The song/title has nothing to do with the story.


**YOLO! :D Here's another one-shot for Miss Kimmers ;) Hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Kimberly's POV _

__"Hey Harry, are Liam and Danielle still going out?" I asked my brother, with curiosity. "Actually, they broke up about 2 days ago," Harry said, with a thinking face. "Why?" he asked. "Oh, nothing." I said, a little too quickly. "You know you just want to run up to him right now, and kiss him." Louis whispered to me, giving me a wink. My cheeks grew hot. Harry looked up from his book, and looked up at us confused. He shrugged it off, and walked out of the room. Louis turned to me, giving off a smirk. He scooted closer to me, still with that smirk. "What?" I asked, giving him a glare. Louis was the only one that knew about my crush on Liam. "C'mon Kim! This is your chance to ask him out!" he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ugh, Lou. He just broke up with Danielle. She was such a sweet girl, don't you think it's quite a little too quick? Plus...I think he loved her." I said, whispering the last part. Louis rolled his eyes, putting his arms around me. "Kim, if he really loved her, don't you think they would've still been together." he said, giving me a look. He had a point, but I still don't think it's a good idea. I sighed, and put my head on his shoulder. He caressed my hair, sighing also. "I'm scared." I said, quietly. "Why?" Louis said, his voice cracking a little. "I think I might love him." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

I lifted my head, to see his expression, instead I got a chuckle from him. "What's so funny?" I pouted. "Oh, nothing." he replied. Louis put his arm around my waist, and I put my head back on his shoulder. I heard the door open, but I was too sad to look up who it was.

* * *

><p><em>Liam's POV<em>

I really liked Danielle, but I didn't love her. I loved someone else, that's my best friends sister. It's been 2 days since the break up, I really do miss someone by my side. But now its my chance to ask Kimberly out. I threw my keys on the coffee table, I made my way to Louis' room, to talk to him about this situation. He was the only one who knew about my crush on Kim. I opened the door, to find Louis' arms around Kimberly's waist, and her head on his shoulder. My heart dropped to my feet, why would Louis do this to me? He knew that I liked her, correction, loved. They obviously didn't know I was in the room. I cleared my throat, getting their attention. Kim turned to me, and smiled up at me. She smiled, but I can tell she was quite...sad.

"Hey Li." smiled Louis, taking his arms off Kim. "Are you guys...dating?" I asked, what a mistake. Kim and Lou started laughing. "Ohmygod, really Liam? Me and Lou? Wow, really funny Li." laughed Kim. Relief washed over me, and I smiled. I chuckled slightly at myself. "Well, I'm gonna be in my room if you guys need me." I said, most likely to Kim. I walked out, sighing. I walked in my room, grabbing my clothes, ready to shower. I walked in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I started making faces, I laughed at myself, shaking my head. I peeled off my clothes. I was about to take off my boxers, but I forgot my towel on my bed.

I got out of the bathroom, in my boxers only. I got my towel, but before I even made my way back to the bathroom, someone opened the door without knocking. "Hey Li, I wante-" Kim stopped in mid sentence, looking quite shocked. "Like what you see?" I winked. It looked like she was about to nod, but just shook her head. "Oh, uhm. I'm really sorry, I'll talk to you later." she said quickly, making her way to the door. I grabbed her wrist, twirling her around, making her bump into my chest. She nervously smiled, and tried not make eye contact with me. I smirked, grabbing her waist, putting her closer to me. I inched closer to her face, whispering, "I like you, a lot. Or should I say love." with that I smashed my lips against hers.

Our lips moved in sync, getting more passionate every second. We fell on my bed, still kissing. We separated, staring into each others eyes. We both sat up, laughing. "Wow." is all she said, before pecking my lips. "I guess, this wasn't going to be hard." she said, chuckling. "What do you mean?" I said, smiling. "I was going to ask you out." Kim said, looking down. I was pretty shocked at first, but my face softened. "Really? Me too." I said, caressing her cheek. I forgot that I was still in my boxers. I looked down, and looked up at her. "Awkward?" she said, giggled. "Well I'm going to take a shower." I said, before standing up.

She nodded and stood up also. "Well, I'll see you later babe." I said, before pecking her lips. "Okay, bye. Clean yourself well." Kim said, winking at me.I smiled, shaking my head. Finally, I'm with the love of my life. Did I move on too quickly?

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, there you go. Mistakes? please excuse them. Hope you liked it Kim :D review darlings xxx<strong>


End file.
